


Worn Hands

by nighttimelights



Category: Ace Attorney, FranMaya
Genre: F/F, Fluff, FranMaya fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimelights/pseuds/nighttimelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franziska Von Karma and Maya Fey on a summer park lunch date. Hands are held, kisses are had, and Maya gets lovingly grumpy at her stubborn girlfriend. Shameless fluff.</p><p>Thanks to CaptainHarrie (on tumblr) and their/their Anon's wonderful FranMaya headcanons, and thanks to having just finished a full playthrough of the Ace Attorney trilogy, I really needed to get this fluff on the page. The ship is small, but by goddess it is beautiful and everything right in the world.</p><p>Edit: caught a few typos, and a few missing dialogue bits! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn Hands

Franziska Von Karma was refined; she held pride in her good taste. Loud spiky-haired lawyers, unkempt detectives, and drink-slurping did not factor into these tastes. Still, the bright upturning of the mouth of her dear medium worked persuasive miracles. Glancing away, still not sure how to look at the face that showed more outspoken love than Franziska had secretly ever considered herself worthy of, she took the proffered burger-joint cup from Maya Fey.

Smoothly, Franziska took a sip of the soda. Carefully, she made sure that no inelegant air bubbles noisily disrupted the flow of the carbonated sweet drink. Maya watched happily, eyes glancing at the soft lips of her girlfriend only a _few_ times. They were on a lunchtime walk in a park, and the sunlight filtered through the shade of arching trees and danced across the paused couple.

Franziska pulled the drink away from her mouth, shaking the cup slightly to illicit the light rattle of mixing ice cubes. “I’m still not sure how I feel about these drinks,” she said with a concerned downward tug of her eyebrows.

“You’re _supposed_ to feel refreshed,” Maya laughed. “Don’t overthink it. It’s Coke! The ultimate thirst-quencher, or something like that.”

Franziska moved her questioning gaze to Maya. “While your deductive skills are far better than your pointing idiot of a partner, I’m afraid I must point out that the salt content alone would negate any long-term refreshment-”

The prosecutor stopped with a sudden blush, as her small girlfriend had pressed a single finger against Franziska’s lips. Maya shook her head.

“Oh Franny! You are the smartest, and the cutest. Especially with your embarassment blush. But I’m afraid common sense does not apply to the wonderful world-” with a smooth step, Maya looped her arm around Franziska’s shoulders and effectively pressed her side flush against the prosecutor’s - “of _fast food_.” The sentence was finished with a flourish of Maya’s other hand, as she gazed proudly into the distance.

Franziska squeezed the top of the arm holding the soda with her free left hand. She determinedly did not look down improperly at her girlfriend, and appreciate the view her slight advantage in height gave her.

With a cough, Franziska replied, “Yes, well, I admit that I am… less experienced in that area of hastily-prepared food,” she admitted. She couldn’t say _inexperienced_. Though more open with Maya than with anyone else, old habits die hard. Besides, she had eaten fast food - with Maya herself. An amusing story, to be sure. One for another time.

Maya grinned mischievously at Franziska. She knew that teasing Franziska about her inexperience would only upset her, so she let it slide. However… “Well, at least you’re gaining experience in a few other fields…” And Franziska stiffened and melted all at once. 

Heat flew to her face and chest and gut as she locked gazes with Maya once more. The latter had pressed herself against Franziska’s front. Both of Maya’s arms were now looped around Franziska’s neck, so easily, so gently. She smiled. The smile was soft - her gaze, however, quite intentionally reminded Franziska of the nights they had shared together. Their relationship had been close for many months now, but the heated aspect was still… new. Franziska slowly dropped her left arm, her anxious heart rate slowing with the assistance of Maya’s proximity. Granted, it then began speeding up again - but in a much more pleasant way.

While her right hand still carefully held Maya’s drink out of harm’s way, Franziska slid her left hand into the place that felt made for it, right below where that puzzlingly pretty purple sash-and-bow settled at Maya’s waist.

“Indeed, though I have been told I am a natural at several of these fields you mention,” Franziska said, smirking a little. Maya rolled her eyes and pushed upward on her toes, tilting her face a little. With utter seriousness, and a little betraying flutter in her gut, Franziska tilted her face as well and met Maya’s waiting lips with her own. Franziska’s hold on Maya tightened ever so slightly, and Maya grinned into their kiss with a giggle. Franziska made a noise that, without the lovely interference of her girlfriend’s insistent mouth, might have been a “tsk.” It was a content one, though.

Maya pulled back from the kiss at last - enough time had passed for several fellow-park-goers to pass by, glancing at the odd couple and either smiling or blushing and quickly walking away. Franziska’s normally controlled expression was still flushed, and a little love-drunk smile perked the corners of her mouth and softened her gaze. Maya’s expression was similar - with a little impish pride in the mix. She slid her hands down Franziska’s arms, to clasp hands with her.

With a jolt, Maya broke eye contact with Franziska, and pulled their hands upward to stare - and the drink was knocked out of her hand, scattering ice and what had turned into watered-down flat soda against the edge of the path.

“Littering, Maya, that's just-” Franziska was startled and confused. She didn’t like it.

“Franny! Why didn’t you tell me??” Maya was closely examining Franziska’s gloved hands, turning them over. Anger colored her voice.

Franziska was no longer confused. With a grimace, she looked sheepishly away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she began.

“Don’t give me that crap, Fran. You’re too smart for that, and you and I both know it,” Maya cut her off sharply. “Your gloves! And… and your hands! It's your whip, isn't it? How old _are_ these-” The anger in her voice was edged by worry - and Franziska wanted to brush her off. She wasn’t used to concern like this - it made her feel... exposed. Weak.

“I don’t - I don’t need your worry,” she half-snapped, still unable to meet Maya’s gaze. That gaze had turned piercing, and the spirit medium’s eyes narrowed.

“Franziska…” Maya began. Franziska was determinedly examining the nearest tree, every muscle taut. The two held that position for many tense moments. At last, Maya loosened up a little. “Franny… it’s not weakness to let me worry about you,” she said, lifting Franziska’s hands a little higher. “It's, y'know..." Maya blushed and glanced off. "... it's feelings, and liking each other. I’m your girlfriend, and I care about you. It’s part of the territory.” And with her girlfriend still looking away, Maya bent her head to softly kiss the gloved hands. The gloves had been worn clean through, and were clearly very old. The skin below it was chafed and had half-formed calluses.

Franziska turned her head at the kiss, and watched, chest tight, as Maya gently and slowly slipped the gloves off Franziska’s hands - leaving plenty of time for her to object, if she didn’t like it. Franziska remained quiet. 

With careful movements, Maya tucked Franziska’s beloved gloves in her sash and began gently kissing the now exposed skin. Each callus, each chafed mark, each knuckle and finger was kissed. After she was done, Maya took Franziska’s hands gently in her own and lowered them. She looked upward at her girlfriend, a brilliant smile on her face. Franziska was red and stoi, at last looking at Maya. After a beat, Franziska lowered her head to rest her forehead against Maya’s.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Maya said. 

Franziska pulled back, trying to regain her usual controlled composure. She looked at the cup and it’s spilled contents. “I am thoroughly upset that I could be so careless about this, however,” she remarked. She bent down, picking up the empty cup and it’s top and straw, resigning herself to the reality that the ice would best be left to melt on its own. As she rose, Maya clasped one of Franziska’s hands.

“So let’s go!” Maya said. She tugged her girlfriend forward, making for a nearby side path.

“Where to?” Franziska asked, allowing herself to be led.

“To get you new gloves! I remember seeing a fancy accessory shop nearby, very classy, you’ll love it-”

“I’m unsure as to whether gloves count as ‘accessories,’ Maya-”

“Sure they do! Besides, I saw gloves there anyways.”

“Were you… window shopping? For me?”

“Mayyyyybe.”

“... You’re terrible at lying.”

“No worse than you, Miss Franziska-Von-Blushes-A-Lot. To the glove place!”

Franziska couldn’t come up with a reply to that. She was blushing.


End file.
